The one I love
by backlash
Summary: this is a sequeal to in love with innocence more parts to come if you like 4x5
1. Default Chapter

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

This is a sequel to in love with innocence.

# The one I love

** By [Backlash][1]**

Quatre was doing some paperwork in his living room. He had been at it for hours as his husband watched him from across the room. Waiting patiently for him to finish. Unfortunately his patience was wearing thin and in this case patience was not a virtue. 

Quatre glanced over the work and no matter how much he got done it never seemed to lessen his work. After his fathers death he became the heir after all. Apparently after all his fathers bitching and moaning he never took the time to make good on his threat to make a new heir. Quatre didn't care either way but tried to put his money to good use. He kept some for himself and his sisters and gave the rest to a program that helps street kids. After speaking to Duo who now heads the program. After he heard about all the hardships Duo faced when living as bad as he did he wanted to help and not only did it help kids but Duo as well. 

As Quatre continued reading some hands came from behind him and began to massage his shoulders. "Oh Fei that feels wonderful." He exclaimed. Only Quatre was allowed to call him that. 

"I know something that would feel even better." He started to use his hands to rub lower. Caressing his love. 

"Fei, I have to work. Ohh." 

Wufei continued with his ministrations. He started to unbutton Quatre's shirt and kissed his chest while still rubbing him in a soothing manner. When Wufei reached his pant zipper Quatre caught his hand . Quatre placed one hand on his cheek and said. "I love you more than anything but I have to finish this." Then he kissed him tenderly. 

"No Justice." He ranted and left. 

Quatre went back to his work but could no longer concentrate. All he could do is smile and think of what he'd like to do to his Fei. The battle was lost and he decided to abandon his work and find Wufei.

It wasn't a long search Quatre spotted Wufei in the living room. He was reading the newspaper. Quatre smiled and went over to him. "OK Fei you win." 

Wufei wasn't paying attention though. He continued to read. "Wufei?" 

"Hmm." 

Quatre went behind him and started to kiss his neck. Wufei's weak spot. He began to kiss his neck but still Wufei made no move. 

Wufei loved it when Quatre did that. Wufei wasn't about to let Quatre know that though it was payback time. Quatre was getting to wound up. _ Why is my Fei ignoring me?_

Quatre grabbed the newspaper and threw it on the floor. Then he began to strip in front of Wufei. Once he was completely naked he handed Wufei back the paper. Quatre stood in front of Wufei totally nude and began to stretch then he yawned. "I'm going to bed. Night." He smiled then skipped to their room.

Wufei watched him a bit of amusement crossed his face as he tried to decide what to do. "No Justice. Quatre you have no honor." Then he threw down the paper and ran after his mate.

Wufei entered the room to be pounced and thrown on the bed. "Hi my raven haired beauty." 

"Enough talk." Wufei rolled them over so he was on top. They made love and as always each time they did it seemed more powerful and more loving then the last. Wufei wrapped Quatre in his arms and held him tight. 

"You work too much." 

"After this last deal things will run smoothly without me. Then we'll have all the time in the world." He assured him.

"Remember our love will get us anything and everything." Wufei entwined their hands and began to kiss Quatre passionately. 

"Wufei you'll always be here right?" asked Quatre in a worried voice. 

"Where's this coming from?" 

"I just had a weird feeling all of a sudden." 

"No one leaves a promise between the two of us." " No one leaves." Quatre agreed and they both fell asleep.

The next morning...............

Wufei was meditating and Quatre watched. He was lost in Wufei's utter beauty. He had his hair down for a change, which only added to the beauty. 

"What are you looking at?" asked Wufei as he opened his eyes.

"Just my breathtaking muse. You inspire me." 

Wufei kissed him and responded, "You make me want to be a better person." 

"Impossible you're already the best. I love you." 

Wufei kissed Quatre before he had to head out to work. That was a week ago and Wufei has been missing ever since.

TBC? Shall I continue?

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



	2. Chapter 2

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Gun dam wing or any of the characters_

# the one I love

#### Part 2

** By [Backlash][1]**

"We have to get him out of that house Heero." Duo stated with worry in his voice and continued. "He doesn't eat or sleep he hasn't even changed his clothes. It's been a month he has to snap out of it. I would drag Wufei's ass back if I knew where he was. Heero are you sure Wufei wasn't kidnapped or something?" 

"There's been no sign of it. He purchased a ticket in his name and the attendant there reckonized his photo as the one who purchased it. I checked his closet and some of his clothes are missing as well. Wherever he is he's there of his own free will. We can't worry about that right now. We have to focus on Quatre." Duo nodded in agreement.

Quatre sat on his couch as he did everyday all day. Waiting _Wufei promised he would never leave me he'll come back he has to._

Quatre wanted to cry but found he no longer had the strength. He couldn't remember the last time he ate or slept. Tiny sounds made him nervous and scared. He felt so dirty but just couldn't find it in himself to go take a shower. What if he tries to call and he was in the shower.

Heero picked the lock and entered the house. Heero immediately saw Quatre who looked terrible. _He's so thin. What's happen to little Quatre?_ Heero had always thought of Quatre as an innocent even in war. Duo had tried to get Quatre to leave previously but failed. Heero wasn't going to hear it.

"I'm here to take you home." He commanded.

"I am home."

"Maybe once but now it's your prison. You are coming with me."

"No thank you." Quatre answered.

"It wasn't a request. You will come." Heero demanded in a very cold tone. Quatre stood up and yelled, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Heero approached him and picked him up. Quatre kicked and screamed as Heero carried him to the bathroom. He turned on the water and held Quatre under the shower. When Quatre finally calmed down Heero began to dry him off. Quatre stood silently not saying a word. Quatre looked at him with sad eyes. 

"He promised he wouldn't leave me." 

Heero took his friend in his arms and held him. He tried to soothe him the way Duo had taught him. This house was now destroying Quatre it had become his prison and Heero was there to liberate him. "I know. Please come with me. Duo is outside waiting for us." 

"Duo?" 

"Yes." Heero wrapped Quatre in a blanket and carried him to the car. Duo sat in the back seat and Held his still shaking friend until he finally gave into slumber. 

A couple Hours later.......

Quatre was sitting at a table looking at a sandwich placed in front of him. Heero and Duo watched him waiting for him to eat it. Quatre looked at Duo with his sad eyes. Heero could tell Duo was going to give in. Duo never could deny Quatre when he looked at him like that. As Duo began to take the plate Heero grabbed his arm and made him set it back down. 

Heero placed a chair next to Quatre and stared at him. Quatre looked at Heero with his sad eyes and Heero responded.

"Don't give me that puppy dog look. It won't work." Quatre let out a sigh then picked up the sandwich and took a small bite. Quatre looked up and saw how happy it made Duo to eat so he took another bite and then another until half then sandwich was gone. "I'm sorry I can't eat anymore."

Heero placed his hand on Quatre's shoulder in a comforting way. "You did fine." 

"Yeah buddy."

"I'm tired would you guys mind if I slept now?"

Heero knowing Quatre was still weak carried him his room that they had prepared. He laid Quatre down and covered him up. Quatre had fallen asleep almost immediately. Heero watched for a few minutes before joining Duo downstairs.

"He sleeping?"

"Yes."

"I know that look. You're worried."

"I never thought Wufei would do this. Especially not to him." Duo silently agreed.

"Wherever he is I hope he's miserable." Heero went over to him and hugged him. 

"Forget about him right now we have to worry about Quatre. He needs to get well and we should watch him closely I'm not saying he will but there's always a chance he might try to hurt himself." 

"Damn you Wufei!"

Elsewhere............................................

Wufei lies on a bed as his lover kisses up his body then he stops. He notices tears streaming down his face. Then he begins to kiss back as they begin to make love. In Wufei mind it wasn't love but sex. He needed to obtain this information.

TBC...................... 

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



End file.
